priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right Timeline/Season 8
Season 8 (1979-1980) Pricing game calendar for Season 8, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (336):''' August* 27-31 * Weeks 336-339 appear to have originally been planned as the last four weeks of Season 7, to air the weeks of July 30, August 6, August 13, and August 20; for reasons unknown, they were redesignated as the first four weeks of Season 8, and their original airdates were replaced with an additional four weeks of summer reruns. * On Thursday, Race Game is played for season tickets to all four Los Angeles sports teams. '''Week 2 (337):''' September 3-7 * On Monday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. '''Week 3 (338):''' September 10-14 '''Week 4 (339):''' September 17-21 * On Wednesday, the Turntable walls are still using the same patterns as at the end of Season 5. * On Wednesday, Race Game is played for season tickets to all four Los Angeles sports teams. * By Wednesday, the number of consolation prizes has increased to three. '''Week 5 (340):''' September 24-28 '''Week 6 (341):''' October 1-2, December 31, October 4-5 * Originally scheduled for October 1-5 * Wednesday, October 3, has a rerun of the half-hour October 6, 1977, episode. * On Thursday, the fully-orchestrated version of "Walking" is still being used during the opening. * On Thursday, Golden Road's velvet rope is still in use. '''Week 7 (342):''' October 8-12 * Around this time, probably on Tuesday, the version of Walking used during the opening is replaced with an identical edit of the less fully-orchestrated version of the cue already used during the body of the show; the cue is definitely in place by Thursday. '''Week 8 (343):''' October 15-19 '''Week 9 (344):''' October 22-26 * By Tuesday, the behavior of the opening titles has changed; the text now appears, rapidly grows, and disappears four times. * By Tuesday, the pattern on the game side of the spinning Turntable wall panel has changed to a series of orange and brown zigzags. * By Tuesday, Temptation’s logo has been changed to its current font. '''Week 10 (345):''' October 29-November 2 '''Week 11 (346):''' November 5-9 '''Week 12 (347):''' November 12-16 '''Week 13 (348):''' November 19-21, December 17 * Originally scheduled for November 19-21, 23. * Thanksgiving week; only four shows. '''Week 14 (349):''' November 26-30 '''Week 15 (350):''' December 3-7 '''Week 16 (351):''' December 10-14 * As of Tuesday, the 3 Strikes sign is still green. * On Thursday, the "Punch a Bunch" logo still has its original, rainbow color scheme. '''Week 17 (352):''' December 18-21 * Only four shows; Monday has the delayed November 23 episode. '''Week 18 (353):''' December 24-25, February 4-6 * Originally scheduled for either December 24-28 or for December 24-25 and January 30-February 1; which one is not clear. The former is used in the pricing game calendars for the sake of clarity. * Except for two out-of-order episodes, reruns are broadcast for the remainder of December and all of January. * By 1979, the show has begun its annual tradition of decorating the set for Christmas. * By the end of the ‘70s, the practice of playing car games fourth seems to have become essentially discontinued; it will not resurface on any sort of regular basis until 2005. * By Tuesday, the Big Wheel's current, more pronounced beep has been introduced. * On Tuesday, Johnny signs off during the credits with, "This is Johnny Olson saying, 'Merry Christmas!' for The Price Is Right, a Mark Goodson-Bill Todman production!" '''Week 19 (354):''' February 7, 8, & 11 * Originally scheduled for February 6-8. * Only three shows, on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. '''Week 20 (355):''' January 7, February 12-15 * Originally scheduled for February 11-15. '''Week 21 (356):''' February 18-22 '''Week 22 (357):''' February 25-29 * On Wednesday, the Goodson-Todman asterisks on Hi Lo's price cards still have eight points. '''Week 23 (358):''' March 3-7 '''Week 24 (359):''' March 10-14 '''Week 25 (360):''' March 17-21 '''Week 26 (361):''' March 24-28 '''Week 27 (362):''' March 31-April 4 * As of Tuesday, Hole in One's $500 sign is still the yellow flower, and the golf ball backings have not yet been added to the grocery displays. '''Week 28 (363):''' April 7-11 '''Week 29 (364):''' April 14-18 '''Week 30 (365):''' April 21-25 * Tuesday show features the debut of Barker's Bargain Bar. * By Thursday, Danger Price's price podiums have begun to be arranged in a square formation immediately behind Door #3. '''Week 31 (366):''' April 28-May 2 * Tuesday show features the debut of Trader Bob. * By Tuesday, the stripes behind the numbers in Lucky Seven have been removed. '''Week 32 (367):''' May 5-9 '''Week 33 (368):''' May 12-16 * Beginning this week, pricing games, with rare exceptions, do not get played more than once a week. * Friday show features the debut of Grand Game. '''Week 34 (369):''' May 19-23 '''Week 35 (370):''' May 26-30 '''Week 36 (371):''' June 2-6 '''Week 37 (372):''' June 9-13 '''Week 38 (373):''' June 16-20 * On Friday, the last of the first four contestants is Vanna White, who at the time had no claims to fame; she never gets out of Contestants' Row. * By Friday, the Goodson-Todman asterisks on Hi Lo's price cards have been altered to have the standard six points instead of eight. '''Week 39 (374): June 23-27 * Season finale week. * Summer reruns begin next Monday. * By Tuesday, the "3 Strikes" sign has become gold. * By Thursday, the velvet rope has been removed from Golden Road. Category:Timelines